


Holy Help

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Church Sex, Creampie, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Lacey gets a nice prize for being so diligent in her church duties.
Relationships: Pastor Henry/Lacey Dover
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Holy Help

Getting stuck with cleaning duty, no matter how devout Lacey is, really stinks. She does the job anyway, letting Pastor Henry direct her around. It’s hard work but Lacey knows Daddy will be unhappy if she shirks at all. When the last pews have been wiped down, she looks up and is surprised to realize she’s the last one there.

Well. She definitely can’t be accused of shirking!

Lacey gets up and puts the cleaning supplies away before giving the chapel a last look around. Everything’s nice and shining, ready for the morning’s service. She grins at a job well done and then goes to Pastor Henry’s office to let him know.

“Thank you for helping,” he praises, his smile as gentle as ever. “It’s such a big help.”

“I love my church,” Lacey responds cheerfully, even though she’s tired. “I’d do anything to keep it good and ready for worship.”

Pastor Henry gets up, stepping around his big, oak desk so he can place a hand on her shoulder. “I know you would. We have such a wonderful congregation and you do it great credit.”

The praise makes her bright and happy inside, but there’s something about Pastor Henry’s voice that almost reminds her of Uncle John. And then her cheeks flash bright red as she remembers what they like to do together. What they’ve done in church.

“Are you feeling all right?” Pastor Henry asks, reaching up to touch her forehead. “Maybe you should sit down.”

“I’m okay!” Lacey tries but Pastor Henry’s already leading her to one of the soft chairs resting along the wall.

“Nonsense. I insist,” he says as she sinks into the chair and that just brings her to eye level with his shiny belt buckle. She bites her lip and tries not to think about what’s behind that. It has to be a sin to think of a clergyman that way!!

“Thank you,” she says belatedly and Pastor Henry cups her cheek in one big hand.

“My dear, you mustn’t overwork yourself, even for the Lord. Everything in moderation.”

Looking up at him like this just makes her think more sinful thoughts. How she could look up at him while she sucked on his cock. What he’d taste and feel like. She could just reach over and open his belt-

“Lacey?” Pastor Henry asks and Lacey realizes just what she’s done. His belt is half open and she stares in horror.

“I-I’m so sorry!” she says in near tears but Pastor Henry just sighs softly and pats her head.

“You’re at an age when you think of things like this,” he says gently. “It’s all right. Is there something you want from me?”

She can’t say it, even when he’s asking so nicely and doesn’t seem angry. As the silence continues, Pastor Henry takes his hand back but only so he can finish the job she started. His belt hangs down as long, still nimble fingers go to open his slacks.

“Is this what you want?” he asks and Lacey’s eyes are locked on as he pulls his cock free. It’s only a little hard but already almost as big as Uncle’s. “It’s all right to be curious.”

“Can I touch it?” Lacey asks and when he nods, she reaches to run her fingers over him as he hardens under her touch. One hand starts to stroke along the shaft and the other goes to brace his hip so she can get her mouth on him. Pastor Henry lets her take it at her own pace, watching as her lips slide further down the hot shaft. She moans a little at how well he fills her mouth, especially how quickly he’s getting fully hard, and she’s not sure if Uncle is bigger after all.

“Good girl,” Pastor Henry says, petting her hair as she takes him to the root. “The Lord has graced you with a talent for this, my dear.”

Lacey shivers at the praise, bobbing her head over his throbbing rod. Between her legs, she can feel herself getting wetter and wetter. The idea of him shooting a load down her throat is good, but what about inside her? She draws back to take a few breaths, staring at the proud stand of his cock, then looks up to his face. He’s flushed but still so in control, so gentle in the way he regards her.

“Is there something else you want?” he asks and she nods before shifting forward in her seat so she can pull her legs up and part them. Her skirt rides up, revealing her pink satin panties and the damning wetness between. Pastor Henry’s eyes drag a hot trail along her body before he reaches out to gently push her legs further apart. “It seems like you know what to do already, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Wonderful. It’s holy to know how to give yourself to others and spread happiness and joy.”

He reaches down to rub his fingers against the wet patch of her panties and Lacey barely manages to bite down a moan. She’s so wet, so hot, and it takes almost nothing to reduce her to barest need. When he tugs her panties to the side and slides two fingers into her little hole, she almost cums then.

“The way you clench around me,” he says quietly, moving them slowly in and out of her. “So very wet. I don’t think we need to wait, do we?”

“No, Paster Henry,” she gasps out, barely able to stand it anymore.

Pastor Henry picks her up then, holding her tenderly against his chest as she wraps her legs around his waist. His hot cock presses up against her ass but only long enough for him sit down in the place she’d left. As he settles in the chair, Pastor Henry reaches between them to hold her panties aside and then slides her onto his throbbing prick. It’s too much for Lacey not to moan as he fills her so well, stretching her inner walls tight around him.

“Your body is like Heaven,” he says and then guides her to start moving. Lacey wraps her arms around his neck as she bounces on his cock, driving him deeper into her needy hole. It feels so good but he’s soon muffling her cries with his mouth and that’s good too. Lacey loves the way his tongue fills up her mouth as his cock reaches so far into her.

She’s never been touched by anyone outside the family but Lacey’s body is alive with need, far too much for her to ever deny. And if Pastor Henry thinks it’s okay, well, he’d be the one to know! She stops worrying as he starts to thrust up into her when she comes down, all thought going away. All her mind can concentrate is the way it feels. The heat of his hard flesh, the squelch of her own juices, the stretch of her hole…

One of his hands finds her growing breast and she presses into it, encouraging the kneading of his fingers. The other hand slides into her panties to cup one pert cheek. Lacey can only go along with the way he guides her body. It’s so good and she can’t wait to feel him cum all the way inside her-

Pastor Henry pauses, forcing her to still. She rests against him, panting for breath, and then realizes he’s found the plug in her other hole. He nudges it, garnering another whimper from Lacey, and then smiles.

“It’s good to be prepared, my dear,” he praises, and then starts pulling the plug free only to press it back inside. Lacey shudders at the way it feels with her cunny so stuffed full of cock already. The more he does it, the more she needs him, and when he tugs it free at last, Lacey knows what to do. getting up on her knees in his lap, Lacey reluctantly frees him from her sopping pussy only to lead him right to her asshole. Pastor Henry lets her control it as she slides down his cock, letting him fill her up and chase away the emptiness left behind by the plug. He grips her hips when she finally settles on him fully, his breathing a little faster. She feels him throb in her.

“Go ahead,” he says. “Let’s bring forth God’s seed from within me.”

Lacey doesn’t need to be told twice. She starts to move on him slow at first, getting used to the feel of someone new in such an intimate place, but soon enough she’s slamming on him over and over, relishing in the squeeze of his fingers on her hips. Heat builds between them and she sobs as he manages to get a thumb onto her clit.

“That’s it. Good girl, let go all over my cock. Show the Lord how we can be fruitful.”

“Please,” she moans. “Please fill me up. I want it so bad, please. Fill me up with God’s seed!”

And then she’s coming, the cry stolen from her lips as every muscle in her body clamps down, and then she feels the hot spurt of holy cum inside her tight anal canal. She keeps rocking, milking him as rope after rope of seed coats her insides. Pastor Henry lets her until she collapses against him. He begins to pet her hair, soothing her through orgasm as easily as he lead the congregation through prayer.

“Thank you,” she says against his shoulder, relaxed and happy.

“You’re quite welcome. I’m happy to bestow such a blessing.”

She feels him twitch inside her and heat begins to fill anew. By the time she gets home, she’s been blessed a few more times.


End file.
